1. Field of the Utility Model
The utility model relates to a computer case for installing electronic components therein, and particularly to a computer case formed by two casings of the same size, specification and type and equipped with panels or baffle plates in response to the requirement for customization.
2. Related Art
Various types of computer mainframes exist, for example, a desktop computer mainframe, for which an overall size of a computer case can be designed according to requirements and specifications of electronic components assembled in the computer case; and a bare system case. FIG. 1 is a schematic three-dimensional outside view of a conventional computer case. Referring to FIG. 1, the computer case 10 is formed by combining a first casing 101 and a second casing 102. Two opposite sides of the second casing 102 respectively extend to form a panel 1021 and a baffle plate 1022 through stamping. Therefore, it can be known from FIG. 1 that, the panel 1021 and the baffle plate 1022 are integrally formed on the second casing 102 directly. An electronic component, for example, a motherboard, is assembled on a plane of the second casing 102, and then the first casing 101 is fitted thereon to obtain a complete computer case. Due to different specifications of the electronic components, for example, connection ports of different specifications are disposed on the motherboards, the types of equipped baffle plates are different, and the types of panels required by manufacturers are also different. However, seen from the above, the panel 1021, the baffle plate 1022, and the second casing 102 are formed at the same time. If the type of the formed panel 1021 or baffle plate 1022 does not meet the specification of the motherboard of the manufacturer, the types of the panel and the baffle plate need to be designed by making a new mould, thereby increasing the cost and labor time. In some computer cases, the first casing and the second casing are respectively formed with the panel and the baffle plate. If the designs of the panel and the baffle plate are both changed, the cost and labor time will be increased. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the computer case.